


got your number

by cleardishwashers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleardishwashers/pseuds/cleardishwashers
Summary: the smh team (plus their manager) texts.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Everyone & Everyone, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	got your number

**_This is the beginning of your conversation with (617) 462-9069._ **

**9:40 AM, FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 13, 2013**

>>JACKABELLE

>>eng readings. have u done them

>>this is shitty b t dubs got a new number

_> >"?Yes. And wouldn’t it have been easier to just write “btw_

>>literally CANNOT believe u used quotation marks thats an atrocity what the hell shit and fuck

>>anyways

>>what were the pages again

_ >>174-209 _

_ >>.We have class in 20 minutes. And you’re supposed to annotate_

>>ms g loves me also im a very very fast reader

>>thx jackie

_> >.No problem_

**9:17 PM**

>>hello

>>would u like2 Converse

>>abt the way youve been talking to One Frog In Particular

_ >>.He needs to get better at taking checks _

_ >>.That’s all _

>>jus saying. hes good on the ice. dont write him off completely ok?

_ >>.Fine_

>>ly bro

 **_This is the beginning of your conversation with_ ** **Shitty, Birkholtz, Oluransi, Lardo,** **_and_ ** **Bittle.**

**1:34 PM, SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 14, 2013**

_ >>Shitty: _ meet me @ annies im literally oging to die withoyy coffee

 _ >>Shitty: _ shit waiy 4got its parents wknd my b my b

 _ >>Oluransi: _ HOW much tub juice did u drink

 _ >>Shitty: _ very much i thnk

 _ >>Bittle: _ well, Mama and I are at Annie’s already, do you want to meet up there? she’ll love you, as long as you don’t vomit on her shoes haha

 _ >>Shitty: _ that is a distinct possibility seeing as i jst emptied my stomach in2 trash bag

 _ >>Shitty: _ trash bag had my cloths in it

 _ >>Lardo: _ i left some clothes in ur dresser. knew u would do that the second u put ur clothes in the bag

 _ >>Shitty: _ lards i wld fuckng perish 4 u

 _ >>Birkholtz: _ There’s extra-strength advil downstairs if needed

 _ >>Shitty: _ holtzy i wld fucking prish 4 u 2

**_Shitty_ **

**1:47 PM, SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 14, 2013**

_> >?Everything okay_

>>room is spinnning jacko not particularly

>>ill b fine tho just v hnguover

_ >>.I’m going to drop off a proper breakfast for you_

>>jackablle my list of ppl 2 fuking prish 4 is growing unbleivabley long ur all so good 2 me

_ >>?Be careful, okay_

>>yepyepyep

**_Lardo_ **

**11:51 PM, SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 14, 2013**

_> >?Did Shitty’s parents come to town this weekend_

>>not to b glib but. lmao did you think they would

_ >>.Not particularly. I dropped off more food for him_

>>good thinking

>>im omw over to play mario kart w him

_ >>.That’ll be good, I think_

>>nd ur ok too right?

>>willing to bet that some of the freshmen were losing their shit over mister bad bobert

_ >>.Yeah, they were. And that's a horrifying nickname for him_

>>u did NOT answer my question

**_Shitty, Lardo_ **

**12:01 AM, SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 15, 2013**

_ >>Shitty: _ open ur door

 _ >>Lardo: _jack istg if ur sitting and listening to ur old white guy music

 _ >>Lardo: _ i will have a STROKE

_ >>.Hold on, I’m on a walk_

_ >>?Why do you need me? What’s going on_

_ >>Shitty: _ u r GOING 2 play kart of mario w us

 _ >>Lardo: _ more accurately

 _ >>Lardo: _ u r going to get destroyed at kart of mario

_ >>.I’m on my way_

**_Shitty, Birkholtz, Oluransi, Lardo, Bittle_**

**2:17 AM, SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 15, 2013**

_ >>Lardo: _[I_WIN_BITCHES.jpg]

 _ >>Bittle: _ good lord, I didn’t think it was possible to get that many points.

 _ >>Shitty: _ jesus christ our lord and savior bits

 _ >>Shitty: _ have u NEVER played mario kart against lardo

 _ >>Bittle: _ no?

 _ >>Shitty: _ she wins EVERY time

 _ >>Shitty: _ except rainbow road lmao shes shit at that

 _ >>Lardo: _ watch it

 _ >>Lardo: _ or ill save my blue shells for u and u alone

 _ >>Shitty: _ HARSH

 _ >>Oluransi: _ Gotta say I did not realize jack would be that good

_ >>.Just stay in second place until the third lap. That way you don’t get hit by blue shells_

_ >>Shitty: _ criminal mastermind much

 _ >>Shitty: _ next wknd we r doing a tourney

 _ >>Lardo: _ r&h, hope u two arent as bad at mario kart anymore as u are at pong

 _ >>Shitty: _ OH SHIT

 _ >>Shitty: _ SHOTS FIRED

 _ >>Oluransi: _ Goddamn lards

 _ >>Oluransi: _ I beat you that one time dont forget

 _ >>Lardo: _ i had the FLU

 _ >>Lardo: _ and i was STONED

 _ >>Oluransi: _ Excuses excuses

 _ >>Lardo: _ die

 _ >>Oluransi: _ Think I did that during my third hour of studying

 _ >>Bittle: _ you’ve been STUDYING this whole time?

 _ >>Oluransi: _ Y e p

 _ >>Bittle: _ lord

 _ >>Bittle: _ I’ll make more pie tomorrow then

 _ >>Oluransi: _ Bits youre a saint

 _ >>Bittle: _ :)

 _ >>Bittle: _ all of you send me what flavors you want before I go to the store tomorrow

 _ >>Shitty: _ I LOVE U

 _ >>Lardo: _ bitty ur amazing

 _ >>Lardo: _ ok phones away time for me to crush u two again

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first textfic, so thanks for bearing with me as i figure the formatting out! drop me a line at flybittybooty on tumblr :)


End file.
